Over the years there have been many products disclosed in patents and offered in the marketplace to assist persons in dispensing viscous liquids from flexible tubes which eventually collapsed. Some of these products conveniently position a flexible tube at a use position but they are not utilized directly in any tube collapsing function, such as the hanger for flexible tube containers illustrated and described in Paul Sakwa's U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,468. Other products not only conveniently position a flexible tube at a use position but they are also utilized directly in a tube collapsing function, such as the device for holding and emptying tubes illustrated and described in Else and Heinrich Hausmann's U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,689. The Hausmanns provide a hollow open end non flexible housing having a centered vee non flexible opening. A cylindrical slotted key receives the end of a flexible tube in its transverse slot and thereafter, the key with the end of the tube in place is transversely moved into the hollow housing through an open end. During such entry of the key and also thereafter as the key is turned to draw in and collapse portions of the flexible tube, a spring, expandably secured to the interior bottom of the housing, presses upwardly against the key and/or portions of the collapsed flexible tube, keeping the key from turning until the key is intentionally turned in collapsing additional portions of the flexible tube. Recently in France, press tube dispensers are being used to move collapsed portions of a flexible tube through feed rollers, which complete the emptying of the contents and advance the emptied tube portions through and beyond the press tube dispenser.